System performance can be enhanced by integrating different micro devices into a system substrate. The challenge is that different micro devices can have different performance and also use different material systems. These material systems are in general sensitive to environmental agents (e.g., oxygen or water). Therefore, it is desirable to provide protection to these materials to enhance system performance.